


Fix You

by MusicDiva2003



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Underage Drinking, Underage Substance Use, he may get better, peters adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDiva2003/pseuds/MusicDiva2003
Summary: Peter is lonely and desperate for help. No one seems to hear him. then someone does and she shares his longing to be heard to feel something other than this pain. Along they way they find Gwen and Harry and they become close. really close.Drugs, Party, Sex , Freedom what else could four teenagers want. Alot but this is a way out for now. no one notices for a long time..Maybe its to late to save the four teenagers or maybe its not.This story mostly focuses on Peter and his story.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The start of everything

**Author's Note:**

> look this story was a bit of a self projection. I needed to unload and used Marvels poor characters to do so. 
> 
> Its not well written its a bit all over the place. but i think its sad yet enjoyable. If you need a bit of self reflection you may or may not be able to see yourself within how i portrayed Marvels characters.

Nothing is going right. May is working 24/7 and is only home on Wednesday mornings which means he only sees her for around 30 minutes before leaving for school and she's also home a full day on Thursdays, but he has intern lab with Tony on Thursdays which is incredibly important to Peter sometimes it was the only thing that kept him sane. 

MJ was having issues at home as well. The two friends could often be found together these days especially during weeknights when May was Never home Tony was busy running his Company and being with Pepper, but MJ didn’t want to be anywhere near her parents or her siblings, so she stayed with Peter. 

Her mum and dad just yelled and screamed at her often-throwing lamps or bottles. Infact the first time she told Peter about her home life she had arrived with a cut on the side of her face that he luckily knew how to clean without letting it scar. He had learnt himself how to clean a wound when he had started his spider manning. 

Ned was non the wiser sure he knew about his intern status and Mr. Stark and Spider Man and Thanos and all the fights he had been in and of course he was still Peter guy in a chair but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Ned about his aunt and how lonely he was and how he was desperate to feel something anything but the sadness and depression. 

MJ was great company though. Always there when he got in from patrol often helping with his cuts and bruises clean up. And then they would curl around each other and sleep until it was time to start all over again. 

Other things keep him sane now. MJ had turned 16 recently and Peter had his birthday 1 months before which both May and Tony had missed even Pepper missed it due to a business trip and honestly, he never bothered to remind them. 

But once MJ turned 16 some other kids on her block started inviting her to party's with the older kids from less prestigious schools. Normal schools. She turned them down at first and then she didn’t she went to one party alone and enjoyed it but she also knew that she would enjoy it even more if she invited Peter along. 

She to found a lot of comfort in Peter he was her best friend and could tell him anything without being judged. She came out as Bisexual to him and he turned right around and told her he was Pansexual. No one else knew not even Ned, both feared he would judge them. They also rationally knew he wouldn’t but for now it became a Peter and MJ thing. 

Actually, a lot of things recently had been a Peter and MJ thing. 

MJ told Peter about her party experience and then invited him to join. Peter jumped right in and agreed to go. He felt desperate for some sort of release and thought this could be it. Especially after MJ told him about the experience of Drinking and what it felt like. 

They also discussed that he would have to drink twice as much to feel that experience due to his enhanced metabolism. But they went non the less, it was a Friday night so he didn’t have to worry May would come home to find him gone and Tony often went on missions on weekends unless Peter needed him. 

It was great they got very drunk and Peter felt amazing and free and careless. And at the end of the night, they both stumbled into Peter's bed and passed out until Saturday afternoon and like most weekend MJ and Peter spent it together and then met up with Ned Sunday. They never mentioned It to him and left it at that. 

It went on like that for a few weeks he went to Stark Tower on Thursday and Tuesdays for Lab time with Tony and also flitting around other departments. Homework done with MJ and Ned on Monday and Wednesday nights and Friday nights MJ and Peter would head to a party get smashed sleep till noon and go to Neds on Sundays. Some weekends he would stay at the compound and go on missions and it was all fine. 

Peter felt free and relaxed and happy with not being so alone. MJ felt the same way. It was Six weeks after his first Party and his experience at them which was always amazing as Him and MJ got to experience real life outside of the high towers of Manhattan and the academics of his normal life at Midtown. 

He sees guys in skirts and crop tops and makeup and guys kissing guys and girls kissing girls and some people even being with more than one person at a time. And when MJ noticed him looking at the guys outfits especially skirts and crop tops and he loved their flare jeans she decided to take him shopping. 

“MJ I don’t need new clothing” Peter whined as they entered the mall. “No you don’t but you need new outfits to party in, we keep getting drinks spilled on us and this is my treat Pete ok. I also know you want skirts and crop tops and make up and that’s okay in fact I want some cute new outfits to and so we are going to shop together” Peter squirmed in his spot not knowing how to react after knowing that she had picked up on the fact he had been checking out some of the guys outfits. 

“Peter its nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm not saying walk into school on Monday wearing a skirt a crop top and a leather jacket with heels. But at these party's no one knows us expect from the regular party goers and they don’t know you have an IQ of 290 or that you work for Tony stark Or that you play with spiders.” 

MJ was right peter thought. And so by the end of Saturday evening they were playing catwalk in Peters Living room and showing off their outfits and MJ applied some eyeliner to Peters already whiskey-colored eyes. “Ya know there is always a party on tonight as well we could check it out show ourselves off maybe hook up with some people or kiss them” 

And honestly Peter didn’t see why not. Peter went in his new baby blue crop top and dark flares and kept his eyeliner on and applied some lip gloss to go with the look. They headed out at 9 pm and didn’t return to Peter's apartment until 4 am Sunday morning. And the next day they both had to apply concealer and wear glasses when they met up with Ned later that afternoon keeping Ned non the wiser. 

May and Tony both thought he was the happy go lucky boy he used to be when he was 14 and seeing as he kept his grades up and MJ being Head of Decathalon helped keep them in the team Peter also kept up with his Patrol duty's so Ned wasn’t suspicious at all and all was good until Summer arrived. 2 whole months of freedom. 

Ned was going away to LA to visit family for one of those months which he was excited about. Tony was meant to spend that month with Peter but a terrorist attack caused a branch of SI to go into havoc and had to head to Dubi to deal with that with Pepper. And May decided to pick up her Tuesday morning shift to keep her busy and so During that First month of the Summer holiday things changed. 

MJ and Peter hung out every day expect for Thursdays and Tuesdays as he often went to the Lab and still worked on projects. They also started Partying Harder than ever. It Started as going out Fridays Saturdays and Sunday nights and then the drugs happened. 

This started after two major events happened. MJs was that her parents kicked her out as they found out she was kissing girls, the only good thing to come from this was MJ agreed to move out as long as they paid her a monthly income they quickly agreed so that none of her unnatural habits could rub off on her siblings. This allowed MJ to get an apartment which would be later used to host party's and not get caught by May or Tony Happy or Karen when they picked up adoral and weed. 

MJ being kicked out was when they first tried the drugs. After buying the apartment they both wanted a little stress relief so they headed out to a party it was at a new guys house; they had to move to a new house destination after a police raid on the last one. 

Once they got there, they did their usual, scope out the hot guys and girls before getting a drink only this time when they arrived at the kitchen, they found some people in a circle smoking what looked like a cigarette so Peter went up and asked for a puff only to be told that it wasn’t just a normal roller but still offered a hit too the two teens. 

They looked at each other before saying why not after the stress they had felt over the whole MJ being kicked out by her abusive parents thing they could do with a high. Maybe quite literally. And they found what they where looking for and it felt great. They both went with sperate people that night but still returned home with each other. They continued looking for that high after that first hit and found it in the lesser drugs such as adoral pills and weed. 

Peters trigger of mass depression and stress was caused when a news headline was released in the papers. 

He and MJ had just woken up and kicked a random girl they didn’t know out of their bed before heading into MJs new kitchen to make lunch, Peter long having burned off his hangover when a paper headline caught his eye. 

“SKIP WESSCOT RELEASED FROM JAIL ON GOOD BEHAVOUIR AFTER SERVING 5 YEARS FOR CHILD MOLLESTING A 9 YEAR OLD BOY FOR 3 YEARS. See page 12 for further details” 

MJ had come out of the bathroom to find him curled up on the kitchen floor and after reading the headline she held him for hours as he cried. Peter had told MJ about skip after MJ had opened up to him about her depression. Ned and Tony or any of the avengers knew nothing about it as that file had been sealed long ago along with his name inside. 

When he stopped crying, he wanted to stop feeling as well so he put on a blank face and turned to MJ “We need to put on our sluttiest outfits and go party and get really really drunk maybe a good high.” MJ could see past his barriers though like no one else could. “Maybe its time for a little something different Peter?” 

“Like what” They chose their outfits peter chose a cute blue skirt and a lighter blue off the shoulder top along with his white converse and some blue eyeshadow. “Well Harry and Gwen did say they were having a party tonight at a friend of his place and they do some of the harder stuff when Harrys around we could always go into euphoria rather than just a high? We don’t have to Peter it was just an idea” 

They headed out the door “do you think it will help me forget his hand on my body M?” 

“yeah Peter I think it will. I'm also sure that Harry or Gwen would be happy to help replace those hands as well” Peter nodded before hailing a cab “Harrys” that was all MJ needed before telling the cabby the address and they were off. 

“PETER MJ You’re here, guess you both need a bit of a release if you’re here. And Peter darling I must say you look like you could give me a high just looking at you” Harry found them straight away and honestly Peter was glad. “Well harry of you give me some I may be just as happy to give you some” Harry had gladly accepted that offer “MJ I'm sure Gwen would happily give you a high if you want doll” 

“Well that’s an offer I will accept” Harry called Gwen over and they headed up stairs to one of Gwen's more private living areas her house was massive because her parents where rich they were also never there. Harry and Gwen pulled out some little sheets of acid and the small group let loose. 

That night Peter did in fact forget about Skips hand the numbness he was feeling and the depression hanging on his shoulder and snagging on his feet. And MJ forgot about her depression and her anxiety and everything else and let go. 

That summer was amazing Harry Gwen Mj and Peter where always found together that summer. Be that partying or at MJs apartment or coffee shops, restaurants, shopping for new clothing to keep Harry entertained along with Gwen and MJ all fawning over each other and Peter and always keeping those hands he didn’t want away. They avoided the acid during the week as they didn’t want to rely on it during school that was quickly closing in. 

When Ned arrived back he noticed something felt off as his friends weren't always available during weekdays like they usually where during time off. He ignored it as Peter going out as spider man and Mj being MJ, Ned wasn’t ever as close to MJ as Peter was anyway. 

Tony being Tony didn’t notice anything off until the end of summer after he got back from his business trip. At first Peter made sure to come into work sober and clean and always where he was meant to be on time. And May never noticed anything either as she worked to often. 

But Peter and his new group they were living life away from the hangings of society they felt free and above it all. Infact this all started at the end of September which was around a year ago and Peter was never caught and still feeling free.


	2. I just came here to the party for the Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year. Whats going on in their lives. whats up? Whats going on? 
> 
> Dugs man everyone loves them.

A year and no one had noticed. Then it all came crashing down. May had been working and working and working and she realized that Peter shouldn’t have to be alone no he had Tony and Tony saw Peter as his own. So behind Peters back one Saturday when she had the day off on the lucky chance that the hospital went into a deep clean, she went to Tony and asked him how he would feel having Peter from Wednesday through to Monday as her days off where now Mondays and Tuesdays. 

Tony Very happily agreed especially after realizing how alone Peter must have been all this time wondering why Peter never brought it up. 

“so your asking me to have my favorite kid in the world over for over half a week and on weekends!” May nodded “I know Ive not been a great aunt but ever since Bens Death I needed to work to keep my mind occupied I couldn’t start drinking like some widows do I couldn’t do that to Peter and I guess I got addicted to Working” 

Tony nodded in understanding “I know how that one goes sometimes I really do I started work to cure my addiction after my play boy days ya know. But I'm clean now coffee and work are my addiction and maybe that genius kid can help cure that” 

And so on Saturday night they shot Peter a text to meet them at the tower to explain to Peter how things where Gunu work now. Except they never received a text back so they just waited in the penthouse living room with some of the avengers waiting for Peter and May to meet the people her nephew would sometimes be living with. 

The avengers where actually exited to spend some more time with the energetic teen. They loved him. Never got to spend much time with him, but exited they now got the opportunity. The main residence of the tower where Pepper and Tony, Steve and Bucky and Natasha, Wanda and Vision. 

They decided to put on a movie while they waited and all ended up falling asleep. Not realizing until the next morning that Peter never came that night. No, Peter was to busy at a MJs with Harry and Gwen taking a couple of Acid strips and then dragging Harry into a bedroom not to be seen until morning. 

When Morning did arrive Peter still had a hangover and woke up to the sound of his phone ringing way to early in the morning seeing as he had only went to sleep around 2 hours ago and was still drunk. 

Not even looking at the name on the screen he picked it up to tell them to fuck off its to early. Early being 8 am. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” 

“Kid its Tony no need to be rude” oh shit no no not Tony 

“Oh sorry Mr. stark! I had a late patrol and I got in late” 

“you aren't hurt are you kid” oh god his words better not come out slurred. 

“no no Mr. Stark I'm fine I'm at MJs I didn’t look at your text until I got in and was going to come right over when I woke up, is May still there” He decided that was the perfect answer to give after checking the unknown text. 

“perfect kid, you sure your-” Tony was cut off by another voice coming through the phone line that definitely didn’t sound like Michelle Jones. “darlin bring that sweet arse back to be-mph" harry was cut off by Peters hand covering his mouth that part unknown to Tony 

“I'm fine okay bye Mr. Stark see you soon” Peter let out in a rush before hanging up the phone. 

“Harry you seriously could have just landed me in Alotta shit” Harry just smirked before turning back over and passing out just as Peter found his shirt from last night and his.... ripped flare jeans... oh this could be hard to explain. 

Back at the Tower Tony was seriously confused by three things. 

Why was Peter Parker at MJs apartment and without Karen when he said he had been spider manning last night. 

Why was there an incredibly deep voice that wasn't Peters talking about a bed and an arse 

Why did Peter sound funny. 

“did you get in touch with Peter tony?” Tony nodded at Steve before turning to May who was drinking some coffee across from him at the kitchen counter. 

“May, does Peter have a boyfriend” Tony asked directing his question at May. May however looked confused as did everyone “Peter's gay?” Bucky asked. 

“I honestly have no idea guys Ive not been around much for quite a while working and all that. Why do you ask Tony?” Tonys confusion continued “Well Peter said he was at MJs-” “MJ is a girl tony and yes they are rather close she stayed over almost every night before she got her own place. So I would expect to see Alotta her when Peter moves in.” 

“Well anyway I was on the phone to Peter and a very deep male voice came from the background about coming back to bed called him darling and talked about his butt” Everyone looked confused and before they could get a good reply out. FRIDAY let everyone know that she was now opening a window to allow underoose into the penthouse. 

Peter had decided to retrieve his spare suite he left at MJs that didn’t have KARENS mainframe with all the protocols in her installed. Then he wouldn’t have to explain his crop top or his flares or why they had a weird powder stain and a weird white stain on them. 

“Hey guys let me get changed real quick” Peter said before anyone could even greet him. He mostly wanted to retrieve his concealer he left at his room in the tower and to grab some non smelly clothing. 

Once all clean and hidden he came out and hugged May really tight and listened to them explain everything that was gunu happen. Peter felt conflicted about this and his loss of freedom. 

He had to ask if he could still spend weekends at MJs most of the time especially as school started next week. “oh um okay that’s cool” doubt was heard behind those words “Um okay, can I still spend my weekends at MJs Tho we always do our homework together and then go to the mall or out to dinner” Tony looked Kinda baffled. 

“I thought you would wanna get more Lab time in now you have free Lab rain” Peter looked very deep in thought for a second. “I do Mr. Stark-” “Tony, kid” “But MJ needs me as well how about this ! One full weekend a month you and I have a Lab pack full Lab for like 72 hours with sleep of course Aunt May and then the rest of the month I sleep at MJs Friday and Saturday night and Sundays are full Lab days” 

Tony and May looked at each other what happened to the Kid that wanted nothing more than to spend every second he could get in a lab not at some mall or restaurant or coffee shop, they shrugged guessing the kid finally had a friend maybe a boyfriend and actually giving himself some fun away from spiderman, Kids grow up. Nothing suspicious right?. 

“Okay Kid sounds like a good deal!” Peter smiled happily knowing he had his freedom still. Everyone was happy. They don’t ask about the boyfriend thinking Peter will tell them in time. 

A few months go by and this works perfectly for everyone. The insta baddies (Gwen harry Mj and Peter) still hang during the week sometimes, even though school started back in session and Gwen was back at Private school and Harry had private tutoring as he also ran Oscorp on the side with his Dad. Peter kept his parties drugs and alcohol strictly to weekend and kept his grades up. He did his lab pack with tony every month and saw and spent time with May on Mondays and Tuesdays. Ned hung with them at school but since he started Dating Betty, he spent weekends with her and most weekdays. Ned and Peter often Hung out on Wednesdays at the tower. 

Ned freaked when Peter told him he was moving in with the avengers. Flash still bullied him and that was okay cos Peter now had his releases especially as he also spared with avengers now and was able to release his angry energy along with his sexual stress and emotional stress on weekends. 

Everything was good. 

Yeah everything was good until Tony decided to drag Peter along to a gala charity function. 

“Pete Ive got a charity gala tonight I was wondering if you would like to come I know its our third lab pack weekend but Ive got to attend or Pepper will kill me. It could be fun meeting some of the people there they all run high end STEM company's and all that jazz” Peter looked up at tony from where he was working on some new Web designs. 

He knew MJ was around tonight but he also knew it was Lab weekend and Tony really wanted him to go “Yeah okay, I don’t have a normal black tie suit though” Tony smirked “Yeah you do I had a maroon one made a few months ago thought it suited …... your personality” Peter laughed knowing this was a spiderman reference. “yeah okay il go get dressed up now then” 

Peter knew he looked hot and adorable and pretty in his skirt's jumpers crop tops and flare jeans but in a suit he looked buff and masculine and hot. “Ready to go kid?” Peter walked away from his mirror after applying to subtle eye liner hoping Tony wouldn’t notice. “Looking good kid” Tony said as Peter walked out even sporting a nice watch some Italian leather shoes and a pair of Tonys signature glasses. 

“He doesn’t just look good Tony he looks like you at that age” Rhodey grumbled behind Mr. Stark “Oh yeah honey bear is joining us tonight as he represents military or something like that” Tony clapped his hands and ushered them out the door. 

Walking out of the car and walking down the red-carpet Peter going round back not ready to be seen quite yet, was amazing seeing Tony take interviews before finally walking into the gala. It was amazing decorated to the nines and food adorning a long table with servers also walking around offering food on trays. A long large bar as well. 

“Okay Kid lets mingle with the lesser scientists” Peter didn’t think of them as lesser but he was Kinda craving some sort of high sexual, drug induced he didn’t care. But he tried to fight it and honestly with every older person holding some sort of cigar or alcoholic beverage in hand it was Kinda hard. They had been here around 2 hours and he was about to text MJ before he heard a voice, he definitely knew... very well. 

“Peter ?!?!” and there coming towards him from behind Tony and some other biochemist was Harry Osborn! Of course! He runs Oscorp with his Father of course he would be there. “Harry!” he walked over to Harry leaving Tony behind. 

Harry grabbed him into a hug. “I didn’t know you worked for Nick Lewis” Peter shook his head “I don’t I work for Stark I'm his secret personal Intern” Harrys eyes bugged out “You are the genius that is labeled as P.B.P on a lot of Starks work even some of the R&D labs work and biochemical engineering and engineering in general Jesus Pete my little genius” Peter blushed under Harry's praise. 

“I'm really glad you’re here Harry” Harrys turn to blush “You craving a high like I am?” Peter nodded “Wanna go find a private Bathroom I wouldn't mind seeing what's underneath all that hotness, did I mention how good you look in a suit” Harry was whispering into his ear but before he had the chance to say a definite yes, he felt Tonys hand on his shoulder and noticed Norman Osborn walking up to Harry. 

“Nice to see you again Harry how do you know my intern?” Harry flushed and went to stammer out an answer but before he could Norman arrived “Hello Stark” “Norman” Death glares have started. 

“Who is this Harry?” Harry turned to look at his father “Oh we know each other through Gwen we often see each other at the mall.” Peter was a much better liar than harry and he was also quicker “Ahhh yes Gwen Stacy, do either of you date her? Shes a very Pretty girl” Peter was definitely not thinking back to two weekends ago when they all had allota fun due to a very weird drug trip. 

“Oh no sir we all just hang out on weekends and sometimes weekend” Norman and Tony looked thoughtful “Ah yes Ive seen you on Harrys Instagram” Peter nodded. “Well I'm going to show Peter some of the Charity auction things and we will see you later, maybe il introduce him to Charlotte, Shes Lincons daughter, Heir to her father's medical company” 

“Okay bye Tony” Tony was not pleased Peter knew Harry and he was not happy to be left alone with Norman Osborn “That boys your genius isn't he Tony” Tony nodded “Yes of course he is. And why is he hanging around with your Son that’s my question” Tony saw Peter around an hour and a half later he looked a little mussed up as did Harry. 

Tony had a weird gut feeling that something was going on with his Kid. Yes HIS kid. 

A few weeks went by since Tony met Harry and he had mentioned to the avengers what had happened as well and not even Nat knew Peter knew Harry. In Peters world the struggle had gotten worse as had MJs they both knew Gwen and Harry did the shit during the week to keep themselves high and stocked up and fully functional. 

But MJ and Peter couldn’t they would get caught and they couldn’t let there Grades drop either. Peter due to his metabolism goes through withdrawal almost immediately after their weekends but that didn’t make the craving to fully go away. 

Ned had recently noticed the difference in MJ and Peter recently, they came in tiered and often wore Dark shades on Monday morning like they couldn’t stand the light. Ned had asked about it but they got defensive and then distant. He wondered if he should go to Tony about it especially as sometimes it was the hole week that they wore shades and looked tiered all day. But their Grades weren't slipping so he didn’t think anything could be seriously wrong. 

He continued to ignore it.


	3. Its my party and il cry if i want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter birthday comes round again like a birthday but whats really changed? maybe its time people started finding out!

Peter was having a shit week it was his birthday this Wednesday and he was excited as Tony had planned a dinner with all the avengers and Pepper and cake and Thai and pizza and chines and everything Peter loved to eat and then they would binge watch Star Wars! 

Except that didn’t happen. He woke up Wednesday morning to find FRIDAY had a message waiting for him, Tonys voice came through the speakers. “Hey kid sorry business trip came into Paris, Cap and Bucky and Nat went on a mission and the rest of the team went to the compound for a long weekend to do some recuperation and training. We will all be back Sunday; you can have Ted and Emily over if ya want order food and that see ya Sunday underoose. Sorry kid I know it was lab weekend, but the tower you get all to yourself I trust ya kid” 

Brilliant just great another Birthday alone. No not again Peter cant be alone on his 17th birthday. 

“MJ you will never guess what” and Peter went on a rant about how he was feeling and How he had been left alone once again. 

“Okay here is the plan nerd, tonight Harry Gwen and I come over we order food and harry told me he got some good stuff in today. It may be only a Thursday but hey we need it, I found out what my siblings got today for their birthdays last month and it brought up a lot of shit so fuck it lets party hard tonight and all weekend all four of us can stay and then Saturday we come back to mine and party hard again and just to spite Tony we party all day Sunday I heard Riff was having a party on Sunday to celebrate something or another” 

Peter was thanking Thor for his best friends right now. “Wont Ned want to spend time with us today?” he heard MJ hum on the other end “Maybe but Hes not going to want to take our baby spiders angel powder is he? Or drink till the sun comes up so he could come over for pizza and a movie and then make sure he leaves before 9 pm and then we party” 

Peter decided that was a brilliant idea. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER” Ned yelled in excitement as MJ and Peter walked into homeroom that morning “thank you Ned” 

“So what the plans for your birthday binge watch Star Wars all night or maybe harry potter maybe star trek?” Ned was bouncing in his seat but Peter was to hyped for angel powder to even feel guilt for the lie that was about to come out of his mouth. 

“well Tony comes home late tonight so you and MJ and some other friends of mine that are joining have to leave by 8 pm so that Tony can give me his present down in the lab but until 8 we can order a ton of food and watch a harry potter movie” Ned looked a little disappointed but perked right back up “THE AVENGERS ARE GOING TO BE THERE” 

“no Ned some other friends of mine” knowing Ned will still question this “But Peter what other friends I though MJ and I where Kinda ya only ones?” Peter had to suppress a laugh “some friends that I was introduced to by tony” hmm not technically a lie Peter hummed to himself. 

By the time Lunch rolled around Ned was wondering who these other friends where and why did all feel so off and wrong. Especially after he heard MJ and Peters convocation before he joined them at their table. “yes, Peter I let Harry and Gwen know about the plan for the weekend.” 

“okay good good and Jordans still good for the supply..” 

Ned hated what happened afterwards when he asked them about it “Hey guys what plans have WE got this weekend?” Two heads whipped around to him “oh nothing no Jordan is a supplier of metal scraps for MR stark and I to use. And Harry and Gwen are often visitors at the Tower and Harry is also part of the science company community” and Peter let out a fake laugh to cover his hopefully good and believable lie. 

Ned just let it go. And Decided to just have fun at Stark tower and he did Gwen and Harry where nice enough if not a bit jittery and they included him in their conversation. And it was all in all a goodnight. But he couldn’t shake that feeling. 

“Hey guys my mums almost here, when are you guys leaving we can take the elevator down together” there was a pause in the vibe “Oh yeah Gwen is going home with Harry and Harrys Dad is with Tony so they will go when Tony arrives and MJ is leaving in around 10 minuets when her Cab gets here” lies lies lies. 

“oh okay well il head down now! Happy birthday buddy! Il see you at school tomorrow!” 

As the doors to the elevator closed he heard Peter call out “Thanx Bud il see ya tomorrow thank you for the start of a very good night” but he also saw some sort of baggie with white powder in that Gwen pulled out of her purse before the doors closed shut tightly. 

So many things where now making Ned open his eyes, he still had no idea what was truly going on but what had come to Neds mind was how many things now seemed off about Peter and MJ. But he pushed those thoughts away once more 

That was until on a Thursday morning he found homeroom to be absent of both MJ and Peter. 

\------------ 

Once Ned left Peter had one of the best birthdays he has had in a long time. Gwen's tonged snake into his mouth transferring the white powder from her tongue to his gums and mouth, the high never hit straight away so while he just felt a normal sort of peace, he too dipped his tongue into the powder and transferred it into MJs mouth before she gave some to harry. 

“Let's drink!” whiskey shots were poured out into cups and the all tipped them back before turning on some music and laying down on the couch waiting for that state of utter happiness to hit them. Of euphoria the place where Peter didn’t have to worry about the Hands of skip Wescott or the loneliness he was distained to lead or even the blood that ran down his hands from people he couldn’t save. He remembers Friday saying something and then Peter saying a command to override her something about Telling Tony about the amount of drugs and alcohol in his blood stream but he shut her up 

It hit them and it hit them hard. That’s what angel powder did. They took a lot of powder that night not enough to over dose but to bring them to brink of heaven. And that night they also decided to try something they had never done before. All four of them.. Together that night and they woke up together the next morning very late for school. So naked and still partially drunk and high they rushed to get dressed. 

They laugh at the state of themselves most of them covered in hickeys and ruffled hair and wide blown eyes that they have to cover with very dark shades. Peters healing power hasn’t kicked In yet due to the amount of drugs in his system that it was to busy trying to flush away. So the hickeys all the way up his neck and to his ear and jaw where a site to be seen. Everyone was covered and the time didn’t allow MJ and Peter to try and cover themselves in concealer. 

“You two go harry and I will clean up here to make sure no one tells Daddy stark about all the white powder and whiskey bottles around the living room” 

“thanx guys” 

“Don't forget the condom wrappers!” laughter followed them out of the tower and MJ and Peter rushed for the subway. 

Ned was the first to notice them enter their chemistry class but soon everyone else did as well due to the door hitting the wall from the force they ran in with. Their teacher went to say something but could only stare at her Two student's appearance. Messed hair, scruffy clothing and bruises all over them. 

Peter ‘I always wear a jumper or science pun shirt’ Parker stood in front of her in an AC DC band shirt and black ripped jeans and black biker boots. And Michelle jones ever put together even if she's darker in color clothing was also covered in bruises and was sporting a dress of light blue and tights. 

What the fuck was the only thought on everyone's mind. 

Peter and MJ looked at each other and laughed, they had grabbed Gwen's clothing and some of Peters Party clothing. “What the fuck Penis and scary girl” Flash said what everyone in the class thought. 

“it was my birthday now fuck off and pay attention to miss” the whole class whipped around except for Ned. He just stared at them he knew something was off and now he knew for certain. 

“What happened to you guys? I thought everyone left after I did” Peter and MJ felt Kinda bad but also really needed to sober up because they didn’t want to answer Ned right now. “Look Ned don’t worry about it ok. Just listen to miss and what she's saying” MJ answered Ned. Ned looked pretty shocked and had no clue how to answer. 

Silence 

“What is going on with you two! Dark glasses slurring words, hickeys everywhere! You look like the seniors who were out partying all night” it hit him. They had been partying all night, with Gwen and Harry. “that's it isn't it. You have been partying all night!” he looked at them for a good while not even a trace of guilt can be seen. “ask after class Ned we aren't doing this here and it's not really any of your business” 

The end of the day took a long time to come around for Ned. Everyone in the halls looked at Peter and Mj as they tripped over themselves and couldn’t concentrate and where just seemingly laughing at everything. 

“how long has this been going on? I mean Harry and Gwen who are they? Why did you never invite me? Are you two dating? Because your covered in hickeys?!” 

MJ and Peter just looked at each other before leaning back against the ally that they had led him to at the side of school. 

“I Dunno Ned it's not really any of your business we love ya buddy but your life's pretty dam perfect.” Ned can't believe them words left Peter mouth. “My life isn't perfect, I get stuck to baby sit, I fight with my parents, I fight with betty I get bullied” they laugh right at Neds face. 

“Ned that’s normal issues. Some people need a little more than Star Wars to forget our issues. Alcohol makes you feel alive it flows through you and it creates such a rush” 

“Look Ned if you really wanna know the answers to those questions Ya Gotta do a couple of things” Peter was walking towards him. 

“one you can't snitch on us. No telling May or Tony or the School or your Parents or even Betty. Two don’t judge us ok you have your shit we have ours” Mj continued pushing away from the wall. “okay fine” 

“The answer to your questions then 1. around a year” Peter slung an arm around MJ “2. Gwen and Harry are... Very good friends of ours aren't they Peter” MJ was smirking that’s never good. 

“Yes very good friends. 3.Ned we are partying, and Hard do you know what that means. Letting go, being free not stooping until 4 am and then going again the next day. Sex Ned that’s involved to and being around people and crowds and dancing” Peter smirking now. Ned had no idea on how to feel about this. 

“Ya know Ned it's not like this High school, these parties are with people from Gotham and Harlem. And there are bisexuals, gays and people that dress however they like” MJ continued. 

“Show me pictures show me what it's like” Ned needed to see what they meant. And honestly, he didn’t think his friends where there anymore. They weren't Peter and Mj they were two different people completely, but he had promised not to tell anyone about it. 

“Sure, we can show you the photos, Mj you wanna take your private insta and Gwen's and il take myn and Harrys?” MJ nodded pulling out her phone. 

MJ pulled up her Instagram first scrolling back to the first party, wasn’t much to see at that point it was all pretty bland now they compare experiences to what it is now. Scrolling further on too their shopping day and their little catwalk show. 

Ned looked at them in a little bit of shock his best friend was wearing a skirt and make up “Peter you're in a skirt” Peter scoffed “Why yes Ned I am. Do you have a problem with that?” Ned just shook his head; he didn’t it was just a bit of a shock. Actually a lot of pictures showed Peter in a skirt. MJ stopped there and Peter took over showing Ned his private account. 

Peter had a lot of summer photos of their adventures around New York, Harry pent house, Gwen's house, trendy cafes, restaurants, parks, a picture of Harry kissing Peter in the rain in Central park, another showing Peter, Mj and Gwen all curled up in bed together surrounded by blankets. MJ kissing Peter. Ned didn’t understand that but carried on. 

The captions normally just said the date and a little emoji. Some said the night before vs the night after. Ned couldn't really understand He hung out with his friends over the summer and was rather curious as to why they weren't always free but now he kind of got why. They were always busy without him. 

“So that’s where you guys were all summer.” They nodded “yeah but all the party stuff is on Harry and Gwen's account, it's too dangerous to have it on myn as Tony or someone from school may find it.” 

“So, show me the party photos” MJ took back her phone “You sure you want to see you may not like it” Ned nodded feeling as though if he didn’t look, he would be forever wondering. 

“You know you could always come along to one tomorrow night, it's at Harry penthouse just a few friends around 20 of us your Welcome to joining it's for my birthday.” Ned didn't really want to go but also felt as though he should see why his friends did this shit, why they wanted to drink so badly. “Yeah okay but I still want to see the posts” 

“sure, buddy glad ya can come il send you the address after I show you Harrys insta” Peter handed his phone back to Ned. All the posts where basically either pictures of the four of them or any of them together really. Or videos filled with neon lights or smoke or dark rooms lit up in colours. 

Some showed blurs of people moving together music thumping from the phones speaker, somewhere of MJ or Peter or both dancing grinding against people somewhere of bottles but before he could scroll further up he felt the phone being snatch from his hand. He was about to ask Peter what he did that for. 

But when he heard sounds of protest from MJ and Peter, he turned around to see flash holding the phone. “what are you three doing back here. Oo what's this Parker something to hide, is it your Lego sets because I think everyone knows you’re a child” as Peter tried to get the phone back from him but then stopped. 

“ya know what Flash why don’t you take a look. See how childish I am” Flash looked confused at Peter statement before taking the dare and scrolling through the photos and pictures. 

The first one he sees is a picture of Peter and MJ making out on a makeshift dance floor “Oh so you two are dating! Ha wait till this get out two wierdos dating!” 

“Why don’t you take a closer look flash scroll through those pictures, I bet what you see will make you run back to Mummy and Daddy” MJ bit out at him. “what do you -” he stopped mid-sentence as he scrolled through to the next picture it was Peter on a boys lap this time kissing him in a short black skirt? 

The video that accompanied it played and showed a girl that was sat next to Peter and the random guy the camera moved with her hand to show two pills sitting in it. Words where clearly exchanged but Flash couldn’t hear it over the base of the music. It showed the random guy pick up the pills before placing one on his tongue and then the other on Peters. 

Several of the next posts showed a different but similar exchange of events. Dancing, bottles, grinding, pills, spiffs, cigarettes and bottles passed around. Flash knew what he was seeing but couldn’t comprehend why Peter and MJ where mixed into these videos. 

“What the Hell Peter, MJ why are you guys getting messed up with this shit!” Ned had been watching the same videos Flash had seen. They were taking drugs? Drugs? What the fuck! 

“How long you two been doing this stuff” Flash asked no malice in his voice just pure curiosity. Well, they did say that curiosity killed the cat. 

“oh around a year Ish, why want to join us” MJ stepped around flash to grab the phone back “I mean come on boys the alcohol, the drugs the … sex. Hmmm the sex is so good” MJ was whispering in their ears. 

“Oh come now MJ don’t scare them, I don’t think they could handle all of the things that go one when the sheets are down, and the lights go off” Peter had walked behind them as well so both boys turned round to look at the couple? 

Peter had grabbed MJ by the waist, “they couldn’t handle is babe” Chin resting on her shoulder “No I don’t think they could” Flash felt offended Ned wanted to run from the predatory look in their eyes. 

“So, flash you going to snitch? Going to run and tell mommy what goes on behind closed doors.” he nibbled on MJs neck to prove a point. “No I won't, well actually I will unless You let me come along to your next party” 

“Sure, the more the merrier but even if you don’t like it you can't snitch flash. I hang around with all kinds of people these days I don’t think you want to mess with us anymore.” Flash nodded in understanding still trying to get over the fact that small nerdy Peter Parker was doing drugs and shit like that. 

“well Neds coming to supervise us I think. I mean he can try. He says he wants the experience as well but hes just coming to watch over us I'm sure. But take your pick we have a small party tonight but can't say how long we will keep out of the bedrooms, there is one tomorrow night or Saturday or even Sunday if ya want it” MJ spoke this time letting Peter keep sucking on her already bruised neck. 

“You guys always party every night even school nights?” Peters head shot up. 

“No I'm still in line for valedictorian and keeping top of the class. Last night was special I was left all on my own for my birthday again because people forgot so the people that give a shit about me made me feel wanted and loved... all night long” sending a wink towards the both. Both boys flush red. 

“How about you both come Saturday night its at Harrys penthouse its only around 20 people or so” Mj suggested, and Ned and flash nodded their heads. “Well okay then, here is the address and we shall see you there. Remember tell no one” 

“Bye boys” 

Flash and Ned just looked at each other. Flash with excitement and Ned with nerves.


	4. Live while we are going!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAs Tony finally caught on that something is wrong with the kid. no not the kid HIS kid. Everyones worried after finding some peculiar things on Peters... Phone?
> 
> Ned and Flash arrive at the party... 
> 
> This could be fun..
> 
> Flash has a hard on ... for Peter ?

Tony had been in Paris two day before remembering he completely forgot about Peters birthday with all the chaos going on around him. When everyone got sent out on a mission, he promised them he would tell Peter they were sorry and that he would stay put to make sure Peters Birthday was still amazing. But he forgot! 

He and Pepper forgot, and May made him promise to make it a good one as she had forgotten last year with work and all that. He messed up big time especially with how distant Peter had become lately. He was Weird as well always with his friends away every night on weekends. Being super private. 

Everyone had picked up on it though and kept asking Tony what was going on but Tony had no idea. Actually, thinking about it maybe he should look into it a bit more. He was sitting here waiting on his next meeting anyway as he decided to pile them all on today so that he could head home tomorrow and apologise to Peter by surprising him with Dinner and movies. The Team would be back tomorrow anyway. 

He knew Peter would be there as it was Lab weekend, and they had an arrangement. He Organised it with Pepper and the team and they had already gotten him presents so that was out of the way. 

He opened KARENS logs from Spider man's suite and noticed it hadn't had any recent input or logs. “FRIDAY check for damage or faulty code in KAREN she doesn't seem to have any recent logs of Peters Spider man events” 

“Right away Sir. Running Scan now” FRIDAY responded right away. “Analysis done. There is no fault in KAREN it would seem as if Peter simply hasn’t been out in his suite recently in fact the internet has no recent Spider Man coverage either sir” 

How odd Peter always paroled in the evening and on weekends. “Sir Peters patrols have been on and off for around 5 months now” how very odd. “Okay thank you doll” 

“Pepper can you come in here please” Pepper walked into the room “What Tony you know I'm very busy right now!” she sounded stressed 

“Yes, I know but I'm worried about Peter, he hasn’t gone out as Spider man recently and his patrol has been infrequent for the last 5 months. I think something is seriously off with him. It's just small things I didn’t pick up on till now that are leaning towards weird behaviour.” 

“Well maybe we should get May and have a talk with him I mean what causes Teenagers to have odd behaviour” Pepper was worried now for Peter as well, she loved that bright teenager. “Sir miss Potts it would seem teenagers behaviour can change when one of the following starts happening. Bullying. Puberty, Sexual activity starts, Stress” 

“I mean any of them could be happening for Peter. Maybe not puberty kids already been through that” Tony said. 

“look we are flying home tomorrow lets get through today and sort Peter out tomorrow” Pepper said doubt underlining her voice. 

“Yeah good idea. Ready for one of our last meetings?” 

They walk out of the office and into a meeting room. 

\------------ 

When Pepper and Tony arrived home, they were greeted by the team. “Hey guys! Peter in the Lab I'm going to go apologise for missing his birthday” Tony asked heading towards the stairs. “No, we can't find him anywhere and hes turned his phone off, so we can't track him. We guessed maybe he was just out with his friends or something.” 

“But Tony we did find something a bit weird when we went into his room. 1) looks unslept in but maybe hes just really neat and tidy. 2) well, we went to take the trash from his room and well Nat Uh yeah ugh Nat...” Natasha took over for Steve “I found condoms in his trash Tony I also realised the trash had been taken out before that as well. The condoms where used. Don’t give me that face everyone okay they need the facts. Fact is they were used.” 

“you also going to tell him about the two different pairs of underwear we found wedged in the coach?” Sam piped up “Well you just have Sam” Nat sent him a dirty look. “okay so we guessed Peter had been acting weird recently and Peter hadn't logged many hours as spider man recently and hasn’t been in the media either, so we know it's not KARENS coding. FRIDAY mentioned that sexual activity can change kids behaviour. But its okay cos hes at least practicing safe sex.” Pepper spoke up. 

“FRIDAY be a doll and tell us who he had round.” Tony spoke up to Friday. “Well Sir. Ms Potts, Team I honestly can't tell you much as Peter turned me on privacy Mode almost as soon as he arrived with some friends the night of his birthday” 

“Carry on Doll tell us what ya can” Friday continued “Wel sir before I continue, I would just like to say that I'm worried for Peter. On the night of Peters birthday, he came home almost after school with Michelle Jones. Later arrived Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy chief of police daughter also very wealthy. Ned Leeds arrived a little after that. They ate Pizza and food and watched movies until Ned Leeds went home at 8 o'clock I was then turned onto privacy mode, so I stopped recording and listening I was turned back on the next morning as protocol and that is when the other three of Peters friends left that morning.” 

So Peter could be sexually active with any of them... ew. No one wanted to think about Peter and Sex in the same sentence. “Okay well what's Peter social Media activity like Friday?” a minuet went by until Peters Media was brought up. 

“Sir it seems as if Peter has a private account as well but it will take me a minuet to get in if you want me to get into it” The rest of the team where busy looking through Peters normal profile nothing out of the ordinary “yes please Friday”. 

“One minuet then Sir” and Friday went quite. “so basically, his main account is photos of roof tops and Legos and his friends Ned and MJ” the team nodded looking for relaxed. “So, nothing out of the normal then. Good good” 

“Oh just wait, Peters other account is private, so we may not know what's on there, don’t jump the gun to quickly” 

“Sir I am into Peter Parkers private account.” Friday announced “okay Hunny bring it up” 

“should we invade his privacy this way Tony, I mean Teenagers need space” Tony considered what Steve said for a moment but he to find out what was going on with his Son his kid. 

“I know Steve but why is he always out. Acting weird. Sexually active. None of this is the Peter I knew!” the team silently agreed. “yeah okay” 

“Bring it up FRIDAY” pictures spread out across the hologram. 

“FRIDAY narrow it down by taking out pictures of Ned Leeds and Lego as well as anything that is normal Peter behaviour” a large amount of photos where still left “Okay what should we see first FRIDAY bring up anything that has sexual acts in it or any pictures with couple vibes” 

Several Photos where brought up. There was three folders brought up. Named cute, kissing, other. They clicked on cute first. Pictures of Peter came up of course some of him sitting at a table with Harry beside him or MJ or even Gwen. “Why have you brought up multiple friend photos FRIDAY” they got no response so figured they would find out. 

They would all be lying if they said they weren't curious. Then in the cute folder it showed some pictures of Peter curled up asleep with one of the three and then two out of three. They did look adorable as friends and it was all very cute and adorable. “Okay so friends that’s good just friendly things. But we still have three other folders including one labelled kissing” 

They opened that one next. The first few pictures where of Peter and MJ kissing. “Okay so MJ and Peter are dating that’s cute, they look adorable” Steve, Natasha and Pepper started to gush over the couple and turned to coo to one another. 

“Urm guys I wouldn’t jump to that so quickly” they turned back to pictures of Peter and Harry kissing now “Normans Brat! Really Peter!” 

“Oh tony don’t judge the kid!” Pepper scolded “okay so Mj and Peter broke up and Harry is Peters Boyfriend” seconds later “Nope now hes kissing Gwen with MJ and Harry kissing next to them” 

Many where now confused “FRIDAY explain please baby girl im confused” 

“It would seem Peter just has multiple partners and non of them are exclusive as Peter is also seen in a few more photos kissing other people that are not his friends” DA FUCK. Why was Peter kissing so many people. 

“next folder Friday.” now everyone wanted to know what was going on. “are you sure sir these next videos are more sexual as you may put it” the soft Irish accent drifted over them. But so did curiosity. “Next folder Friday” 

“Video one is now playing” 

A coach was seen along with three people on it, Peter Harry and MJ. Peter was in a skirt and a crop top. That was confusing as well. Coming back to that later. Peter was sitting in Harrys lap kissing him before tunring to follow MJs hand that had been turning his head towards her and started Kissing her. 

“okay weird very weird im confused and slightly scandalized” 

“second Video” 

Peter was seen dancing at some kind of party and grinding against Harry Osborn yet again. Turning back to kiss him before Gwen Stacy appeared and started to grind against him. Creating some kind of human sandwich. 

“okay so Peter our sweet baby boy Peter. Innocent Peter is partying? We have to talk to him. I mean I don’t mind how he dressed he can do what he wants In that department but partying and kissing! Sex! That’s new and I don’t want to involve May until we know what's going on.” Tony couldn’t explain any of this. 

“I guess we just have to wait until he arrives home then” Everyone was in silence processing what they had seen “Friday when was Peter last seen?” 

“Thursday morning” Thursday morning he hadn't been home since, Jesus what was going on with their kid. “okay well this talk will have to happen tonight, he should be home soon its almost 10” 

\----------------- 

Saturday night and Peter MJ Gwen and Harry had gone all out. Drinks lined every wall, drugs prepared on the table and they were ready to show Flash and Ned what their life really was. Peter had decided on a short pink and black skirt with some black Doc martins and a black baggy band shirt paired with a leather jacket. 

Show Flash and Ned what he really was now. Most people had arrived. MJ and Peter had informed Gwen and Harry late Friday night what happened that Thursday after school. They laughed when they where informed of Neds reaction. 

Don’t get them wrong they liked the lad but he was a bit tight. Not in the good way. And by the time Flash and Ned had arrived they could only find MJ and Gwen standing near a drinks table. “ahhh look who joined the show. Gwen Stacy- Eugean Thompson and Ned Leeds. Boys this is Gwen Stacy, watch out she bites” 

When they walked into the party they where shocked at all the People drinking kissing in corners. Drinks had lined the walls and on a large table in the middle of the room was spread with drugs. White lines, small pills, green balls littered all over it. 

“Oh don’t scare them off just yet MJ the party hasn’t started yet. Here is a Drink for you both its what we call widow juice.” Gwen handed the boys cups of purple shimmery liquid. Flash tipped it back and drank it. It was Super sweet and smooth to drink Ned just put his off to the side. 

“What is that stuff!” The girls giggled knowing the full story. “Well, we designed it for Peter. But it gets everyone drunk real quick. Peter loves sweet things so we made Widow juice” in reality the Widow juice was made for his advanced metabolism and he could drink 5 cups until he was fully drunk most normal people would only manage one maybe 1 and a half. 

“and where is Peter MJ seeing as your so close now and all that” Flash loved how he was feeling right this second Ned was still pretty quiet due to how uncomfortable he felt. “Well Flash Peter is with Harry right now.” 

MJ smirked at Gwen knowing full well what they were doing. “What are they doing?” Ned asked. The girls just pointed over to a beautiful leather sofa finding two boys making out and grinding harshly against each other. Jesus they were going at it. Peter's skirt covering the activity going on underneath it. 

“are they fucking on the couch?” Flash almost screeched “Why yes Flash they are! Hot isn't it. Just watch them its quite a sight to behold. You should see them together naked its like two Greek gods molding into each other” Flash couldn’t look away as Gwen whispered into his ear from behind. Ned however quickly turned round to look at MJ. 

“Well once they are finished why don’t you to follow us to a more private space and we will show you how we really party.” Ned looked flustered as MJ suggested going somewhere more ‘Private’. “Its not always us having sex Ned. Lighten up okay” 

Flash however agreed straight away. Still not tearing his eyes away from Peter parker making small bouncing movements on the other lad lap. “They are just about to cum, watch them watch how they fall apart Eugean” Gwen still whispering sin in his ear. 

She was right though. Both boys heads tipped together, foreheads resting on each others. Breath releasing through their lips. Harry reached down to where Peter had spilled fresh cum, gathering it on his fingers before smearing it over Peters soft lips and leaving it there as both of them stood up. 

Flash was flushed everywhere. The two boys started walking towards them smirking ignoring the rest of the party goers around them. Making a straight beeline to Gwen and MJ who they noticed also had Flash and Ned in their presence. Ned facing away talking to MJ and Gwen and Flash clearly watching them and had been for a while. 

“hello Flash, enjoy what you saw did you?” Flush stuttered trying to form a response for Peter “Its okay flash we don’t mind do we Harry” Cum still smeared over Peters lips. “Not at all baby.” Gwen now moved away from behind Flash to Peter. She kissed his Cum covered Lips. Easy and slow. Tongue could be seen moving together. 

MJ then kissed Gwen “tastes as sweet as always Peter. Right let's show these two how us four party. You got wolfs spiders bites harry?” Harry huffed a laugh “Of course” They led them down a hallway into a large bedroom that also had two separate coaches. 

“Take a seat you to help yourself to the drinks on the table its vodka and whiskey or you can have more Widow juice?” Flash grabbed whiskey and Ned grabbed the coke can. “so what's Wolf spider bites?” flash asked knowing it was probably some kind of drug. 

“Its an enhanced form of LSD this shit could get Spiderman or Captain America High as fuck, it won't kill a normal human as long as they only take half instead of a full one. Want one flash?” 

“what do you guys normally do on it?” Flash had to ask about the effects before taking it. “You cant seriously be taking those Flash you have all gone mad, what happened Peter! You used to be so innocent!” Ned felt mad at his friends! At his Bully! 

“Life happened Ned it's not all fairytales and happy endings. You won't understand but it's really not all candy” Peter huffed not in the mood to be ridiculed. “I know that Peter! MJ what happened to you any of you really.” 

Mj huffed a laughed “Ned you have parents who care and love you would do anything for you. We are forgotten left alone to fend for ourselves. I mean not three days ago his family forgot his birthday as they did last year as well, my parents kicked me out, Gwen's dad is never around just their house maid tutor and cook and Harry's dad is never here either his mom left who have we got in the world Ned but each other. We live because it’s the only thing we have.” 

“But why is it lonely if you have friends! I mean why the drugs! Sex whatever your teenagers but drinking and drugs! What the hell guys” 

Silence 

“It helps us forget Ned helps us forget everything” Peters soft voice. 

“Forget what Peter! What could you, any of you possibly need to forget!” …. “Flash stand outside for minuet would ya” he quickly nodded and left. 

“DO not get angry at Peter Ned! You don’t get to do that. Everyone on this coach has something to forget. Gwen her mum's death, Harry his father's criminal activity, me... my parents' abuse. And Peter he needs to forget the blood of everyone he couldn’t save being spiderman. He needs to forget Thanos. He needs to forget...” Mj trailed off “Say it MJ just tell him why. Because I sure cant forget on my own!” 

Mj continued after gaining Peters permission to say it. Peter curled up into Gwen who wrapped an arm around the boy In her arms. “Peter needs to forget Skip Wessots hands all over his body from a young age. The unwanted fluids that where went into his body by some older twisted man. Peter was raped for years Ned and he cant forget the hands” sick Ned felt sick but before he could say anything to the knowledge, he had just gained he snapped. Unable to do anything else. 

. “yeah, okay you guys go ahead il just watch you all slowly kill yourselves.” … “Flash come back in Hunny” 

“well it's one of the better ways to go, now flash to answer your question we normally laugh a bit dance a bit then fuck a bit. Now you can't have any of us but your welcome to go find someone and bring them back” Gwen finished off. 

“Why can't I have any of you!?” Flash didn’t get that part it's not like any of them were exclusive. “Because we only fuck around with each other. Kiss who we want only fuck each other. Let me guess you wanted Peter and that why you bully him. You loved watching us earlier” Harry smirked. 

“Look here’s ya bite. Do what ya like just don’t expect us to stay clothed for your benefit. The bite turns everyone's inhabitations off. So have fun my dude and you can always watch us” Once the bites where handed out and broken in half. Expect for Peters and Ned turned his down. He wanted to leave but felt as if he should stay for Peter's sake. 

It hit almost instantly, the high that is. It was scary to watch from a sober point of view. Flash just sat there staring at Peter giggling constantly at anything Peter said. Gwen and MJ were sitting in the boys' laps. giggling laughing. 

After another hour he saw Peter take another bite and even though he was Spider man he knew the bites where enhanced. He worried for what would happen. He watched them. And watched them for hours it was around 1 in the morning and he had to turn his back to the bed. 

They left around an hour ago to go to the bed and Flash followed just watching them all together. Ned could hear the sounds. The moans everything that when he left he couldn’t witness this and let it happen. 

He walked out of the building and that when his phone rang. He was upset beyond belief, his best friend had been through terror and heartbreak unlike him. But doing this shit wouldn’t save them. So when that phone rang Ned answered. 

TONY STARKS name was on the screen.


	5. danger zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the Team have a talk. Harry and Peter fuck on a kitchen counter. and is everything really sorted or will the lies keep coming?

It was hours late and Peter was still not home. They were worried what if something had happened. Peter hadn't been seen since Thursday morning. Maybe He’s hurt maybe He’s dead or in trouble. 

“I'm worried what if he has gotten hurt and we can't help him. Or missing” Pepper was crying at Tonys side. Worry running through everyone in that moment. “I tired Mj's phone no answered I can't get Harry or Gwen Stacy either! But they might not answer due to the unknown number. Who do I call”? 

They thought for a moment “TED maybe he has something on Peter. anything at all!”, “Ted?” Steve asked, “Whose Ted?” 

“No no Ned I think his name is” Pepper said still crying. “Yes, call him FRIDAY, see if you can get through to him!” a loud ringing echoed through the penthouse waiting for the phone to be put through tension clearly present in the room. 

“Connecting through now Boss” FRIDAYS voice rang through the room. Gasps of thank gods went around the room. 

“Ned! Ned Leeds is that you?” Tony spoke waiting for his answer of confirmation. “Oh ... urm yes Sir. What's up um why are you calling me Sir?” nervous? He was nervous? 

“Ted, do you know where Peter is?” silence was that a yes? Was he thinking? It was such a mess that they didn’t know how to handle a teenager that wasn’t home when he should be, and he definitely wasn’t I the suit as Karen wasn’t switched on. 

“Oh urm... no sir?” it came out as a question Ned was panicking not knowing what to do on one hand, he had promised Peter he wouldn’t tell but he was also worried about him. 

“No sir I don’t I'm just leaving my cousins house I haven't seen him since school got out yesterday.” Ned decided he wouldn’t tell on Peter, he had promised him maybe he could get through to him. Talk some sense into him. 

“Are you lying to me Ned?” Tony didn’t know whether to believe this boy or not. “NO! No sir I'm not. Hes probably at MJs watching a show they mentioned on Friday. I was invited to join but it's not my kind of show. Peter was pretty upset the other night when you guys forgot his birthday again so probably just needed MJ and decided to have some space away from from the tower.” Ned just rambled his way through a lie hoping they would believe him. 

“Okay thank you Ned. If you hear anything send this number a message. Thank you” and hung up. “Okay that seems reasonable he had a reason to be very upset this is the second year we forgot his birthday. He probably needs space that’s reasonable. Right? That’s all it is right? I mean Teenagers are horny buggers that doesn’t mean anything else is going on” 

Nods went round the room. More in comfort to themselves hoping that truly was all it is. “Yes, okay let's get some sleep and apologies to Peter tomorrow and ask him awkward questions about his sex life and then have a nice team family dinner. Ok? Ok. Time for bed goodnight” Tony walked off after his own nervous ramble. 

The team went to their own separate floor desperate for Peter to come home safe tomorrow, for them to get some answers and also apologise for their own mistake and forgetfulness. 

\----- 

The next morning Peter woke up around 10 am, earlier than normal. His arms wrapped around Gwen and Harrys arms wrapped around him. MJ was already up and probably in the kitchen cooking some breakfast. 

Peter was up anyway so headed out to join her. Grabbing his phone and stepping over a passed out half naked flash. Most people had already disappeared and only two people where left passed out over the couch. 

“Good morning” Peter wrapped his arms around MJs waist kissing her head. He really had had a bit of a growth spurt. “good morning, Waffles are on the table for you. I knew you would be awake soon. I have some missed calls from Stark so you may want to check your phone and all that.” Mj turned her head for a kiss. “You may also want to put more than Harrys oversized boxers on before heading home.” 

Peter hummed before releasing her and getting started on his Strawberrys and cream waffles. He opened his own phone and noticed multiple missed calls from several avengers and Tony and Pepper messages accompanied his missed calls he also had a text from Ned. 

Guy in the chair- Spider baby; Tony called last night worried about where you were. Guess he saw your posts or something he seemed on edge. I told him you were at MJs watching a new TV series because you didn’t want to be at the tower due to the team forgetting about your birthday. So be careful when you go home. Also, Peter I'm worried about what I saw last night that wasn’t fun that was self-destructive more so than normal. You haven't been out as Spider man in ages and that’s also worried what happened to looking out for the little guys. Text me maybe when can get you and MJ some help. 

Why did Ned have to be such a Debby downer! Honestly, they didn’t need help they were fine by themselves. He shot Ned a quick text back ignoring most of what he said. 

Spider baby- Guy in the chair; I'm fine, you can't deal with it then leave us alone. 

Not even a thank you for saving his ass. “MJ come to the tower with me Tony called Ned last night made up some excuse for me saying I was at your apartment and if your there may be more believable, we are spending the weekend together or some shit” MJ had now sat next to him with her own smaller stack of waffles with blue berry's and cream. 

“Sure, we were going to spend Sunday together anyway. Before we head to the tower Gwen harry you and I could head down to café quackers and do lunch before heading back later to the Tower” Peter nodded and then noticed footsteps coming down the hall. 

“What are we doing today then my beautiful people” harry asked walking into the kitchen fully naked. Peter had taken his boxers, but this was his house and should have some more clean boxers somewhere! Not that Peter really minded. 

“Well naked boy, we are heading to café Quackers for lunch” Harry hummed before coming up behind Peter and leaning down to kiss some cream off his top lip. “Sounds good, Gwen's dad called and asked her home for some relatives dinner tonight and need help cooking or something so she's just heading out after showering. I have to be home tonight Dads here and wants to discuss some business shit. So lunch sounds good” Peter could feel Harrys lips trail low and over his shoulders and collar bone. 

“MJ she's in the shower right now if you want to join her” MJ was off before she could even finish her waffles “and what about you my baby spider how shall we entertain ourselves?” oh Peter had some idea. 

“How about fucking me on the kitchen counter I think we have some cream left over” Harry quickly spun the bar stool around grabbed onto Peters hips hoisting him onto the counter. 

Spraying some whipped cream onto his abbs and slowly trailing his tongue down them letting it wonder wherever it so desired. “Harry please. More" Harrys mouth continued down until he reached Peters Hard long cock barricaded within boxers. 

Harry dragged them down over Peters legs until they were both fully naked on top of the marble black counter top. Harry swallowed him down while also taking some cream down to Peters hole rimming his puckered hole with his finger tip. 

A few harsh thrusts of Peter hips and Harry removed his Lips from Peters cock and easily flipped Peter onto his belly. “I'm Going to clean up that cream from your cute little hole baby and then I'm going to fuck you. Sound okay” Peter let out a desperate little whimper. 

Harry cleaned up the cream leaving Peter to hump against the counter top and stretching his hole with a few fingers. 

“Come on baby off the counter” Peter grabbed Harrys offered hand as a helping way to get down. His feet barely touched the ground before Harry had lifted him up once again and thrusted his Hard cock into his tight hole leaving Peter to let out a loud moan. 

Harry violently fucked up into him. Bracing himself against the counter moans echoed around the kitchen. Neither noticed Flash filming them from the opposite side of the kitchen not straight away anyway. Well at least Flash didn’t think they noticed, if they did, they clearly didn’t care. 

Harry let out a few more Sharp, hard thrusts before spilling himself into Peter. Peter whimpering also letting himself explode across their stomachs. After they finished Harry rested his forehead against Peters bathing in their afterglow for a few moments before Peter let his legs drop from around Harrys waist. 

Following MJs earlier path out of the kitchen and passing Flash. Flash hadn't noticed Peter walking towards him so was evidently caught. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “hope you enjoyed the show, if that video makes it around school, I know who to kill” Harry laughed at what Peter just said before also following Peter out of the room to get dressed. 

\------ 

Not much happened the rest of the day after leaving Harrys apartment. They said goodbye to Gwen and promised to meet her on Thursday for some shopping at the mall for some new outfits and then movies on Friday before heading to Nick riggers Party later that night. 

They went to their favourite small café for lunch, Peter made his way through more food than ever mostly due to the hunger the drugs caused the next day. Before they made a small trip around Central Park before heading back for a dreaded talk with Tony. They had however gotten their cover story sorted. 

Peter would play up his upset about his Birthday being forgotten which wouldn’t be exactly over exaggerated as Peter was still pretty pissed off. They probably knew something, but they would figure out a way to explain that away when the time came. And then they would show them picture of Peter and MJ binging on snacks if it came to that to prove they were alone and not up to what they were actually up to. 

Perfect plan. Peter had texted Tony earlier what time he was coming back to the Tower and Tony said okay not wanting to put pressure on the boy or have Peter feel as if Tony was trying to control him. 

Peter and MJ walked through the lobby and headed up through the private elevators to the Penthouse, The Team clearly waiting on their arrival. In the living room on the sofas was Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Tony, Pepper and Clint. 

“Hey guys” Act casual, act casual Peter repeated in his head. “What's up? You called a lot last night sorry I was MJs binge watching this super cool new series” Peter tried to ramble like he used to... 

“hey kid good to see you, you to MJ would you mind waiting in Peters room please?” MJ nodded before giving Peter a peck on the lips. Just as they planned make it seem like they were a couple. The team tried not to react to this. 

Once MJ was out of sight tony looked at Peter dead on “Pete we have a few things to discuss please sit kid” Peter did nope no need for concern it could be some innocent parts they knew. “first off Kid we are so sorry for missing your Birthday we completely forgot, it's no excuse we fucked up and I know your probably mad-” 

Okay play it up Parker time for some good acting “I'm more than mad honestly guys. This is the second year!” the team seemed shocked at the anger but maybe this would throw them off a scent or something. Okay upset try upset “look I'm more mad than mad I'm pissed but at most I'm disappointed” 

The team nodded in understanding. Okay upset is the way to go. Good to know. “So, what else is up? Okay you forgot my birthday I just had to move on. Ive been at MJs mostly all week except for the night of my birthday” okay good no big lies just spinning the truth nothing they can catch you out on. 

“I know Peter it's just we expected you to be here as it was Lab weekend anyway and so we just got really worried when we found you completely missing and then Friday informed us that you hadn't been home for a while, we got anxious and did some digging...” diggings not good uh oh. Okay its fine. 

“We hacked your private Instagram, and we have some things to discuss with you. 1) we found some condoms, so we know your somewhat sexually active and that’s OK. 2) we thought MJ was your only girl, but we saw the pictures of you kissing multiple people. 3) the videos on your private account of you on-” Pepper was cut off. The Team let her explain to Peter as she's the most level headed. 

Tony couldn't contain the shock that was Harry Osborn though so he spoke up before Pepper could finish “HARRY OSBORN PETER REALLY OSBORNS KID!” 

“Tony shut up. As I was saying we need to discuss the videos I guess only because they seemed rather risky and had your partner? Partners in them. 4) this isn't really something we need to discuss but thought we would mention, we saw your pictures of you wearing skirts and ‘female’ directed clothing and we just wanted to say as a team that we accept that! Actually, Nat and I would love to take you shopping sometimes we think it's so cute!” 

Peter headache had just set in from last night so just nodded thanking whoever was out there, maybe Dr strange or Loki or Thor that’s all they knew about. Okay nothing to bad good this could be fixed. “okay what do you want to start with?” 

The team where kind of shocked about how chill Peter was about all of this but it also settled their nerves about nothing more than simple easy teenage rebellion or relationship developing going on! This is good. Hes Chill! Peter isn't trying to hide anything this is good. 

“how about we start with the clothing its simple nothing to worry about” Natasha started looking at Peter she however could tell he was hiding something but couldn’t figure out what. She would drop it. For now... 

“Okay sure. I don’t know around a year ago MJ and I saw a group of guys at this dance club for 16-20 year old no booze just dancing very legal, and everything is cool, anyway this group of guys had on skirts and short shorts and where dancing with their boyfriend maybe? I Dunno but MJ saw me looking asked if I liked their outfits next thing, I know the next day she dragged me to the mall to just try some stuff on.” Peter shrugged 

“Guess, I liked it I felt confident and pretty and yeah, so we bought some stuff and Ive been wearing normal guy clothing and ‘girls’ clothing ever since. I would also love to go shopping sometimes, there is this really cute shoe store I know you would love Pepper!” Pepper seemed pleased with that answer as did the rest of the team. 

“okay well just know this is a safe space if you want to wear the outfits outside of dance clubs and going out with your friends. Is that how you met Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy” Peter nodded. “okay cool. Okay” 

“Next how about we start next with sex? I know its awkward we just want to know you're okay. Safe and everything like that” Pepper trailed off. The atmosphere came a little awkward. Peter didn’t really care for talking about his sex life. It was just sex but how would old peter react? 

“oh, urm yeah okay well urm MJ and I hang out a lot and we urm wanted to just lose it and trusted each other. Ya know loved each other as friends so just Kinda thought why not. So yeah. Then we found the club and I had a feeling I was bisexual maybe Pan I just yeah and MJ had a feeling she was Bi so we explored we stayed urm yeah safe and all that so yeah okay are we done can we move on. Please" 

Peter rushed the last part out. Well done Peter that was good! He congratulated himself. “Not quite yet urm so I guess your err Partner? Are Gwen Stacy. MJ and Harry?” Peter nodded thinking of a way to explain his way out of this one. 

“Okay well ok, how do I say this. Three partners isn't really typically normal especially at once? Are you all dating or something?” Pepper was awkward the team felt awkward Tony was just confused and awkward at the same time. 

“well, I guess we are all super close friends, and we don’t want to date anyone, but we all have hormones and sexual desires, so we do it with each other rather than random unknown unclean people. We stay safe with each other, rather than strangers which makes us unsafe and in danger or catching something. I guess we are just all really close. No other way to put it. The videos are just us saying don’t come on to us we are taken and happy. The videos are just expression and on a PRIVATE account which we only have selected people on. You hacked it” 

Tony couldn’t help speaking up “That makes sense kid we aren't judging you and we aren't upset about the sex you have just been acting we don’t know weird recently and we are worried. Is there a reason for your weird behaviour? I mean you don’t spider man you are out almost every weekend except for lab pack time and well its worrying!” 

“I just wanted to be a teenager for a while especially after Thanos. I needed friends I needed support and honestly I'm sorry for sounding harsh but you weren't there but you were also all dealing with the battle yourselves and so I found my own support” 

The team almost looked chasted “We are sorry Peter. We also do want to do something for your birthday so how about Tuesday night May and all of us go for dinner we can bring your presents and everything” peter just wanted to get back to MJ and cuddle already feeling drained from this conversation. 

He felt almost bad for lying to them, but they couldn’t handle the truth. They wouldn't understand. “Yeah, okay sounds good, is it okay if I go join MJ now?” The team nodded “okay just know we are all here for you Pete” Steve added “always here to talk we will do better for ya kid” bucky added and the rest of them nodded. 

“Pete me and Pep Wanna talk quick in the kitchen, okay?” Tony added and Peter nodded following them into the kitchen. Leaving the team to disperse back to their own rooms. 

“I don’t agree with Harry Osborn but he’s your friend. We know you probably will have sex under our roof so there is protection in your room for you. We want you safe and better to do it at home than in some alleyway.” Peter couldn’t help but blush. 

“thank you for talking to us okay we are proud of you!” Pepper and Tony hugged him before nodding at him to get out of there smiling at him. 

Okay everything should be good now, right? No more secrets no more worried right? Pepper walked back into the Living room to leave Tony thinking. Nat took her place as she walked into the kitchen “I think something else is going on with Peter tony” 

Tony looked at her “I know I just don’t know what...” he walked out. 

\---- 

Back in Peters room Peter told MJ what was discussed and said. “I know I got FRIDAY to live stream it for me. Everything is fine Peter we still have freedom and now they think they know everything maybe they will leave us alone” 

How wrong they were....


End file.
